Gannalqashtûr
Gannalqashtûr (* 33 So, † 31 Li) was a dwarven rebellion leader and statesman. He belonged to the Dûrgrimst Ledwonnû. Descent Gannalqashtûr was not born as a Ledwonnû. His parents were Vargrimstn - dwarves that were driven out of the clan. King Sûmqir such punished them, both belonging to the Dûrgrimst Quan, for being members of Gannel's Sect. In the same year Gannalqashtûr was born. It was not seldom at this time for members of this sect to name their children after Gannel (but always only similar, the name Gannel himself would have been a sacrilege in their eyes). Because of the law that the banishment as Vargrimstn shall not spread to the children, the clans are obliged to randomly take such statelesses into their halls. Gannalqashtûr was allocated to the Ledwonnû. Growing up, he showed little interest in being a Gannelan. Nevertheless, he began to fight for them. Leaving the Gannelans Still very young, he met Lerik in 2 UEî, impressing him deeply. At this time Lerik tried a second time to attack the almost impregnable Ilirea. Gannalqashtûr was appointed as leader of the shock troops and fulfilled his duties obediently, but very little enthusiastically. After Lerik's death he deserted and miraculously escaped every punishment. He installed himself as a Ledwonnû and joined the Dwarven Underground Movement. This movement tried to regain the lost territory from the Urgals. Meeting Rapa After joining the Movement, he met Rapa from the Dûrgrimst Nagra, who had access to every meeting with Pasoqnik, the leader of the Movement. Rapa became his mentor, friend and eventually advisor. Leading the Rebellion After Pasoqnik started to negociate with the Urgals and left the Movement, Gannalqashtûr was voted their new leader. He refused Pasoqniks diplomatic course and urged for an invasion of Kvazh as soon as they would be ready. He hired bodyguards who, when they met Pasoqnik by coincidence, murdered him instantly, although he was not meaning to harm them. Now there was no influential opponent of Gannalqashtûr's course left. He had a second confidant, Ak, whom he, however, started to mistrust when the latter let go Nar Brikdîr, commander of the Urgal troops. He turned now even more towards Rapa, wo leaded the rebellion on the battlefield when they started to attack openly, while Gannalqashtûr operated more from behind. Supported from the Organization of Exiled Dwarfs leaded by Gabbal they approached the border. But Rapa could not resist trying to raise ghosts... Commanded by a Shade Rapa's attempts went horribly wrong. The ghosts proved to be stronger than him and possessed him. This day Gannalqashtûr lost the control over the Movement. The Dwarves were under command of Rapa, now known as Laerek. He could decide nothing withoud Laerek's approval, for example when Passan, not yet knowing about Laerek, urged him to end his alliance with Yazuac. Laerek accepted, and Gannalqashtûr solved the alliance. Short after, they reached Kvazh, and the war started. Dwarven King In an election that hardly could serve as alibi, Gannalqashtûr was crowned king, but without any competences. Laerek was the real ruler of Beor and Hedarth. He could only make some decisions concerning military causes; but politically he was stillborn. Resistance and death In this situation Gannalqashtûr proved himself brave enough to act behind Laerek's back. He met Quilner, the former elven diplomate at Beor, and negotiated with him about saving dwarves who were in danger under Laerek's reign. He managed to save at least four dwarves denounced as traitors by the Shade. Helped by Shazûn from Dûrgrimst Ingietum, he smuggled them out of the dwarven realm. The fact that his enemies vanished without him doing anything, could not remain a secret for Laerek. He asked a confidant, Ponsh, to find out what was going on. Ponsh became quickly suspicious of Shazûn. Before he could do anything, it was reported to Gannalqashtûr that Shazûn was in danger. For to save his ally, Gannalqashtûr sent a trustworthy friend to Shazûn to warn him before writing a confession he had saved Laerek's foes alone and cutting his throat. Category:Chronicles of Alagaësia Category:Dwarf Category:Dwarven King Category:Dûrgrimst Ledwonnû